finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kikuichimonji
The Kikuichimonji , also known as Kikuichimoji, Kiku-ichimonji, Ichimonji, Kiku and Forged, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, usually taking the appearance of a katana. Appearances Final Fantasy The Kikuichimonji is a sword for the Warrior, Thief, and Red Mage classes and their upgrades. In the GBA remake, it can be dropped from Kraken of the Four Fiends and Rubicante in the Hellfire Chasm. It provides 35 Attack, 25 Accuracy, 30 Critical, and +5 Strength. Final Fantasy III The Kikuichimonji is a dark sword used by the Dark Knight and the Ninja. Like all dark swords, it is super-effective against dividing enemies. It is a reward for defeating Shinobi in Falgabard's waterfall, and found in the Cave of Shadows. It provides 115 Attack. Final Fantasy IV The Kikuichimonji (also known as the Kikuichimoji) is a katana used by Edge. It is the strongest katana that can be bought, with the Murasame and Masamune (as well as the Sasuke's Blade and Mutsonokami in the GBA version) being stronger. It can be found in the Sylph's Home (3D version), and in the Feymarch. It provides 50 Attack and 40 Accuracy. This weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Kiku-ichimonji has an attack power of 49 and a accuracy of 40. It is the strongest katana for Edge and it can be found in the Tower of Babil. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Kiku-ichimonji is a weapon for all of the ninjas, and provides 40 Attack and Accuracy, as well as +5 Strength. It is found in Cave of Eblan during the final chapter. Final Fantasy V The Kikuichimonji is a high-level katana that provides 84 Attack and 87 Accuracy, and has a 12% chance for a critical. It may be bought in the Phantom Village or Great Sea Trench for 14,800 gil or stolen from Ninja. Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Prettz wields the blade as a nodachi in the OVA series. It is used against a variety of enemies before the final battle, where Prettz uses it to execute RaDevil with a single blow. Final Fantasy VI The Kiku-ichimonji (also known as Forged) is a low-level katana for Cyan, which can be bought for 1,200 gil in Jidoor, Albrook, and Vector. It has an attack power of 81, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands. Kiku-ichimonji is also one of the weapons thrown by the Outsider, which deals moderate non-elemental damage to one target. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Though it cannot be equipped nor seen at all, it is only mentioned as one of the choices provided to Zack during the "test" given to him by a woman in the playground in the slums in order to enter a Sephiroth fan club. Final Fantasy X The Ichimonji is a katana for Auron that has any three of the following customized onto it, Waterstrike, Firestrike, Icestrike or Lightningstrike. Final Fantasy XI The Kikuichimonji appears a generic mid-level great katana for Samurai with no exceptional traits. Final Fantasy XII }} The Kiku-ichimonji is a katana with an Attack power of 70. All katana have 2.39s charge, and 1.2s action time, making them average what it comes to attacking speed. It can be bought in Archades for 10,500 gil. It can be used after unlocking the Katana 3 license with 45 LP. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 71 Attack, 25 Evade, 31 CT, 20% combo rate, and requires the Katana 3 license for 70 LP. It can be bought in Mosphoran Highwaste andPhon Coast for 7,700 gil, found as a treasure in Stilshrine of Miriam (Walk of Reason), Mosphoran Highwaste (Summit Path), and Tchita Uplands (Garden of Life's Circle), dropped by Scythe Mantis (1% chance), or from the Hunt Club sidequest. It can be equipped by the Bushi. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Kikuichimonji is a weapon for Lightning. It is a weapon that's made predominantly for attacking. ''Final Fantasy XIV Kiku-ichimonji is a weapon for Samurai. An Antiquated Kiku-ichimonji can be acquired from the Samurai job quest , and then upgraded into several stronger forms in the Forbidden Land of Eureka. ''Final Fantasy XV Kikuichimonji is a secondary arm for Cor Leonis. Final Fantasy Tactics The Kiku-ichimoji has an attack power of 15 with a weapon defense of 15%. It costs 22,000 gil to buy and is only available in Chapter 4. It can also be found with the Treasure Hunter ability in Fort Besselat North Wall. The katana's Iaido ability is called Sanguine Blossom, which deals non-elemental magick damage. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Kikuichimonji is a katana used by Assassins and Ninja. It teaches Nightmare and Metal Veil, respectively. It adds +40 to Attack and 5 to Resistance. It can be bought in Cyril and Muscadet for 9,600 gil and in any other town for 10,800 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Kiku-ichimonji is a katana usable by Parivir, Ninja, Assassin, Heritor, and Chocobo Knight. It provides +46 Attack and +5 Resistance, and teaches Gold Veil to Ninjas and Nightmare to Assassins. It can be bought for 4,800 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Earth Sigil, Einherjarium, and Hedychium Pollen. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Kiku-ichimonji is a weapon for Jack. It provides 5 Attack Power and is bought from the Akademeia Armory for 1200 gil. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Kiku-Ichimonji has an attack of 15 and can be found in a chest in the Star Chamber. Bravely Default Kiku-Ichimonji is a katana that provides 36 P.ATK, 90 Aim, and 15 Critical. It can be found in Everlast Tower (3F). Bravely Second: End Layer Kiku-Ichimonji is a katana that provides 34 P.ATK, 90 Aim, 15 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to aquatic foes. It can be bought in Florem for 4750 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Kiku-Ichimonji is a level 53 katana that boasts +37 Attack and increases EX intake rate by +2m. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 15,460 gil, Uchigatana, Wyvern Horn, and Transmogridust. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kiku-ichimonji is a level 30 katana that provides +41 Bravery, +40 Attack, -2 Defense, and EX Intake Range +1m. It can be obtained by trading 59,610 gil, Uchigatana, and Gulg Steel. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Kikuichimonji blades are one of the Onion Knight's unlockable weapons, whilst the Ninja class is in effect. They can only be obtained, alongside the Gold Sword and Omnirod, by purchasing them as DLC from the PlayStation store. Like all other characters' weapons, having it equipped carries no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Kiku-ichimonji grants +3 to Attack. It can be equipped by Samurai, Ninja, and Auron. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Kiku-Ichimonji is a Katana obtained by buying it for 1,400 gil at Lost Village of Marlo and Town of Sian, by crafting it using 280 gil, x3 Thickened Hides, x7 Silver Ores, and x3 Lumbers, and as the reward for completing the quest Missing on the Mountain. It provides 30 ATK. ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The Kikuichimonji appears with its Final Fantasy V appearance. The card is Fire-elemental. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Kikuichimonji is a 2-handed sword within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 50 Weapon Atk, 8 Durability, +10 Speed, and -4 Consumption Rate. Only Masuda Koji can equip this weapon. Blood of Bahamut Kikuichimonji is a katana that can be equipped by Ren. Gallery FF1-GBA-Kikuichimonji.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Kikuichimonji.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). Kiku-Ichimonji FFIII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Kikuichimonji.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Kiku-Ichimonji.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-Kikuichimonji.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-Kikuichimonji-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Kiku-ichimonji.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Kikuichimonji.jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy V. Ashura - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Kiku-Ichimonji - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFX_Weapon_-_Katana_2.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFXI Great Katana 4.png|Final Fantasy XI. LRFFXIII_Kikuichimonji.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFT Kiku-ichimoji.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA - Kikuichimonji.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Kiku-ichimonji FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FF4HoL Kiku-Ichimonji.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. BD Kiku-Ichimonji.png|Bravely Default. Kiku-IchimonjiBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. FFD Kiku-Ichimonji.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Kiku-Ichimonji (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFIV). DFFOO Kiku-ichimonji (VI).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFVI). DFFOO Kiku-ichimonji (0).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (Type-0). PFF Kikuichimonji Icon.jpg|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy LRFFXIII. FFAB Kiku-ichimonji SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFXI. FFAB Kikuichimonji SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFXI. FFAB Kikuichimonji SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Kikuichimonji FFV SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Kikuichimonji SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Kikuichimonji FFV SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. FFAB Kikuichimonji FFIII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFIII. FFAB Kikuichimonji FFIII UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFIII. Kiku-ichimonji ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Kikuichimonji FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Kikuichimonji FFXI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXI. FFBE Kikuichimonji.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Kiku-Ichimonji Icon.png|Icon in ''Mobius Final Fantasy. Kikuichimonji TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology Category:Katana